


Safe Passage on Your Travels

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, My brain thought of this and now I'm sad and hope it never happens, blood tw, i want to cry now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A VERY angsty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Passage on Your Travels

“NO!,” she screamed, as the gun sounded two loud bangs that echoed around, and the two bullets went into Marcus’s chest, knocking him down to the floor. 

Abby raised the gun without thinking, and pulled the trigger, sending bullets towards the mountain man they once held in the airlock, until he fell to the floor, bleeding out. 

Abby ran to where Marcus was lying, gasping, as he struggled to breathe. She fell to the floor, and placed her hands onto his chest, hoping to try and stop the bleeding. 

“No...no,no, no, Marcus. Marcus, stay with me, keep your eyes open!,”she cried. Marcus’s eyes were not focusing on hers, still struggling to breathe. 

She could feel the warm blood she was failing to keep from pouring out of him, on her hands. 

She felt the tears pouring down her face, as he continued struggling to breathe.

“Please...,” she whispered. “PLEASE!,” she said again, more louder. 

“A-abby,” Marcus choked. 

Abby’s sobs grew louder, as he tried to speak.

Abby pulled Marcus’s head onto her lap, and stroked his face. 

“I-I love y-you, Abby,” he said, quietly, trying to keep his eyes open, so he could look at her.

Abby nodded. “I know. I love you, Marcus,” she cried.

Abby leaned over him, and placed her lips onto his. He kissed her back with all the energy he had left. She could feel his tears on his face. 

Abby opened her mouth, and began to say the travellers blessing, through her sobs, while looking into his brown eyes.

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.”

Marcus gave her a small smile while she said the travellers blessing, and his hand reached out to hold hers. Abby took his hand, and leaned down once more, to kiss his lips again.

She rested her forehead onto his, trying not to cry, as she said the last of the travellers blessing.

“May we meet again,” she whispered, and she lifted her head up, to look at him, with a smile, trying not to cry.

“May we meet again...,” he croaked, smiling at her, until he stopped breathing, and his eyes closed, smile still on his face.

Abby felt the hold he had on her hand, loosen, and it left hers.

“Marcus...” Abby said quietly, and then she let out her sobs, the only sound that could be heard in the silence, while she cried over him, saying his name over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain came up with this and now I am sad. BAD BRAIN. This better not ever happen on the show. NEVER. NOPE. SO SORRY.


End file.
